This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to systems for controlling the cursor position on displays on such systems.
The cursor is a graphical user interface which indicates a focus for a processor-based system. One common cursor image is an arrow image which may be moved across a computer screen to select different items that provide input signals for software running on the system. The cursor may also be implemented by a technique in which text or other indicia are highlighted and the position of the highlighting may be moved. In either case, a particular item may be selected, usually by operating a pushbutton when the cursor image is associated with a particular selectable item.
Cursors are generally positioned using pointing devices. Conventional pointing devices include a mouse, a touchpad, a keypad, a roller ball or a touch screen.
A variety of computers send and receive streaming video. For example, processor-based systems may implement video conferencing using a tethered digital camera. In addition, cameras may be utilized for implementing Internet telephone calls as another example. Thus, it is common that a camera may remain operational while the user uses the system for other functions which may not involve video.
Despite the fact that there are a number of ways to provide cursor control signals and a variety of different pointing devices, there is continued interest in pointing devices which provide added advantages. One problem with existing cursor control or pointing devices is that they tend to be, to one degree or another, counterintuitive. To some degree motion of the pointing device, such as a mouse, does not correspond to the motion of the cursor on the screen. Thus, it would be desirable to link the motion in a more intuitive way with the motion of the cursor on the screen.
Another problem with many conventional pointing devices such as the mouse is that they are difficult to use in a confined space. For example in an airplane, relatively little room is available for the mouse. The mouse does not work well if it cannot be moved in a translating motion to a sufficient extent. Thus, it would be desirable to have better ways for operating pointing devices that work in confined spaces.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to provide cursor controls especially in systems which use video cameras.
In accordance with one aspect, a method of controlling a processor-based system includes receiving video information from a camera coupled to the system. Changes in the orientation of the camera are translated with cursor control signals.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.